The Lion King 3 New Beginnings
by theshrimp23
Summary: It has been a year after the union of the prides and now Kiara and Kovu are starting the beginnigs of their lives. The first step though is to begin their family.PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here I go this is my first time writing a fan fiction so take it easy. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**By the way I do not own any of the Disney characters I only own blah, blah now let's get on with the story**

Chapter 1

It was a hot and humid day out on the savanna in the pridelands. Sitting under the shade of the trees was the entire pride of the pridelands. But one couple was not there with the rest of them they where somewhere else not knowing what is to happen.

Out farther closer to the outlands were to lions. Kiara and Kovu, who had been married now for over a year were now getting ready to take the next step in their life. They were getting ready to start a family, Kiara was already pregnant but they were out here discussing how to tell the rest of the pride.

"I don't know how to tell him, Kovu"

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No I think I can do it"

"Don't worry I will be right beside you"

"Thank you, have you thought about any names yet"

"No not yet but I am sure I will"

"Okay let's get back and tell them the news"

Finally the couple got up and was headed to pride rock to deliver the news. Samba, the current king of pride rock was sitting under a nice shade tree with his mate and queen Nala.

"so where do you think Kiara and Kovu are today" she asked

"I don't know they have been going off like this a lot" he said

Then Kiara and Kovu walked up. Kiara walked up and nuzzled both her parents before sitting down along with Kovu.

"Mom Dad, me and Kovu have so news to tell you"

she looked at Kovu and whispered in her ear "you tell them" she said, "yah, and have your dad rip my head off for getting his only child pregnant, I don't think so, you do it"

"Hello?" Said Simba, getting really ticked off.

Kiara turned and faced her parents and said "I'm pregnant"

"Oh, Kiara that is wonderful" shrieked Nala

Simba was just sitting there shocked at what he was hearing. He finally felt like he was getting old now with a grandchild on the way. He looked at the couple and said "congratulations"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this time I REALLY need some reviews so PLEASE review and give me some ideas or SOMETHING! ;) **

**As you know I don't own any of the Disney characters and since I haven't found names for the ones I do own well…they will be coming really soon.**

Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny morning with a great breeze blowing. It was great for everyone except for one lioness. Kiara was not having a great morning today she was now already starting to feel some of the symptoms of being pregnant, she was right now crotched over the bushes throwing up all of her breakfast. Luckily Kovu was behind her rubbing her back and telling her was all going to be okay.

When she was done she went up to the main cave and lied down for a long nap. Once Kovu made sure that Kiara was all right he went out to go for a long walk. As he was walking out in the pride lands he saw a rouge lion walking along the borders. Many thoughts were walking in his head on whom and what his purpose was doing here. He was walking up to the lion to see him when he hightailed it out of there. He didn't known what to make of this behavior. When he got to pride rock he decided not to tell Kiara as to not put more stress on her she really didn't need it.

That night Kovu was having a horrible night mare. He was running and running at that mysterious lion. He was trying to reach him and was not paying attention when he didn't look and was falling off the cliff looking at the lion that seemed to be holding on to something in his mouth. But, just as he was about to get a good look at what it was when he woke up.

He looked up and all around seeming to think that the lion was there. But gladly he was not there. He looked over and saw that Kiara was also having a night mare. He nuzzled her and went to back to sleep.

**Okay I know the chapters are short but I am having serious writers block. Review and tell me some names you would want for the rouge and for their cub or cubs which will it be so please REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I WILL FIND YOU (HAHAHAH) OKAY I WONT BUT STILL PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
